The Red Daffodil
by TenxHawke
Summary: InoxItachi Ino is now 16. She has a murky past, but must stay focused on the dangerous present! After searching for a mysterious flower she ends up a captive of the dark Itachi. What will happen? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Daffodil**

**As a fore-note I do not own any of these characters or the story of Naruto. **

**CH.1 Flower in the Woods**

As she watered the flowers in her families store she lost herself in the murky memories of her past.

"_Sakura what's the matter?"_

"_I do not want to be friends from now on if you like Sasuke, from now on we are rivals!"_

That was so long ago, and so much has happened since, so may things never to be erased.

"Ino, I need you to do me a favor! Go into the woods just outside the gates and find a flower that blooms once every five years." shouted Ino's mother. "I want you to cut it and bring it here so that we can bring in more business…and possibly become rich again."

"Okay mother, I will leave now," replied Ino.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To get to the flower was going to be a long trip, but Ino didn't have anything better to do.

After two hours through the tree tops Ino finally found the bush that would produce the flower, the Red Daffodil. Ino set up a blanket, a fire, and made some tea.

While waiting for the tea to cool down some Ino leaned against a tree and set her sky blue eyes on the mysterious bush. From a two hour trip Ino was quite tired and with each blink sleep seemed more and more prominent. Little did Ino know that while she fell into her sleep, she was being watched by a tall, muscular man with blood colored irises, and raven hair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ino woke to a faint brush against her cheek, as she jumped back she saw in horror a familiar face, Itachi, in his hand was the burgundy, red Daffodil. Ino was at a loss of words, but she knew she could not just stand around, not near this type of man. Ino concentrated then came up with a plan, she would get inside Itachi's head and make him fall asleep, leading to a quick escape. Quickly Ino made the sign with her fingers, and stooped over as her mind left her body, Itachi watching with a faint smirk on his lips.

"H...how are you still in your head?" Ino whispered in horror when inside Itachi's head, she was met by the fully awake mind of Itachi.

"Silly mind games will not work on me kunoichi. These eyes will not allow such a simple trick o full them."

In seconds Ino saw a huge flash of white and was forced out of Itachi's mind, leaving her back in her body unconscious. Itachi stared down at the girl, she was pretty; dirty, blonde hair below the shoulders, a curvy figure, and smooth alabaster skin. He had to appreciate the fact that she even had the guts to stick up to him, but he was also annoyed as well as pissed, how dare she! None the less he picked her up and carried her off the hideout, she could come in handy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Ino slowly opened her eyes she realized she was in a small dimly lit room. There was a small desk, and a red rug, and her twin bed with black covers. Other than that it was cold, dark, and empty. This was going to be interesting…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry for the slight wait, thank you for all off the wonderful reviews I received, I hope I can keep pleasing you all!**

**CH.2 A Faint Attraction?**

As Ino was sleeping Itachi slipped quietly into the small room. He stealthily stepped closer to her bed so as not to wake her. He put the tray of food onto the small desk and inched closer yet to the dozing girl. She was so beautiful, yet not in the all out stunning way, just a plain beauty. He leaned over to observe her features as she slept. He envied how calm and peaceful she was…It had been long since he had seen anyone sleep so peacefully, and she looked like an angel.

After observing Ino in her sleep Itachi decided to slip back out of the room, he did not like this feeling that was coming over him, but then he heard something.

"Please, Itachi, wait a while… there..there is something I wish to tell you, please just listen." Ino whispered.

Itachi did not reply but waited back still to Ino…


	3. Chapter 3

**OK sorry the last chapter was so short, it was mainly a bridge chapter**.

**Chapter 3 The Past Revisited**

"When I was still a girl I had a best friend, her name was Sakura. One day she told me that because we liked the same boy she would not be my friend, but there on forth my rival."

"The boy we liked ended up being on her team, leaving me all alone. I grew stubborn and obnoxious because I was lonely and needed to be seen somehow. I always acted like I hated Sakura, but I just wanted to be friends again."

"Well there came a time when we were twelve that the boy left for four years but he came back. When he did Sakure and he got into a serious relationship disabling anytime for Sakura and I to hang out. I was lonely, and I was jealous… It was then that I did something I will never be forgiven for…"

"I killed him. I dishonored my family, ruined the business, and lost a friend forever."

"Itachi…the boy I killed…he was your brother, Uchiha Sasuke. I…I am so…"

"Hah, serves my foolish little brother right." Was Itachi's response.

"Itachi I am so sorry, I never meant to kill anyone, and now I will be alone forever…I just wish I could have killed myself then I wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"My parents barely talk to me, I can see the disgust in their eyes, and everyone I pass on the streets just looks away. I wanted to be found, and now I am even lonelier than I was before. I just, I don't know what to do. I am so sorry!" Ino cried.

"Please tell me what to do. Stay here with me; I don't want to be alone!"

With that Itachi left Ino in the room. He did know how she felt, for he had felt that way before too, but he did not know why he felt sorry for her.

In her room, Ino curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep much like a child would do. It was in her sleep that she finally felt some comfort. She had needed to spill everything out, even if the listener didn't seem to care, it did help her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all thankyou so much for the reviews!

Another reminder, I don't own the characters! Okay hehehe.

Anyway please review more!!! It gives me motive to write!

**CH.4 Growing Stronger**

As Ino woke up she noticed something red in the corner of her eye sight. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes then blinked to focus. Next to her bed was a black vase filled with Red Daffodils. Ino Smiled, so he did have something in him capable of caring, no matter how small it may be. Then Ino noticed the not next to the vase. She reached out from under the covers and picked up the note.

_Come outside and enjoy the view, but do not be fooled you are not here to lounge around, be prepared to train and work, your life here isn't free._

So Ino got dressed in the simple black top that was in the dressers. Over the top she wore a black hoody with the Red Clouds on it. Of course she also wore simple black exercise shorts as well. She cautiously walked up to her door, and when she found I was open she walked out into the rest of the house. It was dimly lit, but fairly large. She walked down the halls past numerous doors until it opened into a living room. In the room there was one large wrap around couch, and two recliners. There was a huge fireplace, a large black rug, and a TV but that was it. Connected to the living room was a small kitchen, and then a door. Ino walked to the door and when she opened it she breathed in fresh air.

Outside was a beautiful sight, there was a whole garden of Red Daffodils and other plants Ino had never seen before. She walked around the garden in awe, never had she seen anything like this.

"I am glad you like the plants, but you are here to train." Said what could only have been the soft, deep voice of Itachi.

"Yes, I saw the note…so um…how are we to go about this?" Said Ino

"You need to learn to strengthen your mind. Do not expect to just come into someone's mind, and be done with it. You will face many strong minds, and you need to learn how to fight using only your mind." Itachi replied. "Do your jutsu and enter my mind."

Ino signed the jutsu, and hunched over, entering Itachi's mind.

_Good, now when you are in someone's head you need to learn to not only control their thoughts, but be able to fight them as well, be the stronger one, said Itachi._

_How?! I just don't see how to do this without losing my own mind too!_

_Believe in yourself, and concentrate. If you can fell your body in my mind, then you will feel more whole, don't just be a mind, be a whole person. Try._

After hours of training, Ino finally passed out from so much intense mind work. Itachi sighed then picked her up. _She is defiantly strong. I can see how she killed my brother, serves him right. I still don't understand her though…It is so aggravating, _Itachi thought. Finally when they reached the house he put her on the couch in the living room, and lay down on the floor by the fire before he passed out. He had used the Sharingan a lot, and he needed to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, another bridge chapter!

**CH.5 A Daring Move **

Ino woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark, and the only thing allowing her to see was the flickering light of the warm fire. She averted her eyes from the fire to a form in the middle of the rug. _He must have passed out_, Ino thought. _He is so muscular, I never really noticed before. He is also really handsome when he isn't manipulating or glaring at you. He looks so strong, so safe…_

Wit slight hesitation Ino quietly got up from the couch and tip-toed towards Itachi. She lay down beside him, and closed her eyes. Her head rested on his chest, and she wrapped her arms around him. It felt so right, so safe…she would just lay there for a…

Ino drifted off to sleep, and as the firelight danced over their bodies it looked so peaceful… only time would tell the outcome of this daring move.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 The Punishment

Itachi could feel his strength slowly creeping back, but that was not the only thing he was aware of. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked to is chest, he saw something he was not expecting! Ino had her body half sprawled out over his, and he just could not believe it! How could she have the nerve! He was the great Uchiha Itachi!!

His blood boiled, but then he was overcome with a feeling he did not quite recognize… His insides were hot, and his skin was tingling, how could she be doing this to him? He looked down at her, and thought of he could possibly get revenge.

Ino woke up to a cold cloth on her head, she as not expecting this! She tried to look around, but everything was dark. She was about to get up from the big bed she was on, but found that her hands ad feet were bound to it… What had she gotten herself into?!

"You make me weak, and miserable, so I want to make you feel pain as the price."

Ino's eyesight focused and she saw Itachi sitting on the corner of the be, just baggy sweatpants on. She gasped, he was so muscular, and handsome! Then she quickly closed her eyes as she noticed he saw her gawking at him. Then he came over and sat on her pelvis, he took a knife and cut her clothes open all the way down. Ino felt a hot blush coming to her cheeks as she was now fully exposed.

Itachi slowly leaned in and started to kiss Ino all over, first her lips, then her throat, then her breasts. Ino could not help but moan as she wanted more. Itachi kissed everywhere there was to kiss on Ino, devouring her lavender smelling, sweet skin. He was enjoying this far too much. He then shifted so he was fully on top of into laying down on her. He sucked on her neck, and slowly made rocking movements.

Ino gasped between short breaths," please…take my innocence, I don't… care anymore…I want you!"

Itachi made a low guttural laugh that Ino could feel all over her. Then he got up and left the room, leaving Ino naked, embarrassed, and hungry for something new she had not yet experienced in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ino could not go to sleep. She was somewhere between terror, shock, and curiosity. She was still strapped to the bed, and could not think up a way to get out of this awkward position. And then there was the fact of her being naked. Thankfully Itachi was not around.

How could he have the nerve?! Even more aggravating was the aching sensation Ino still had all over her body… aching for what?! How could her body betray her like this!

Ino was snapped out of her mind as a small meekly woman walked into the room. The woman looked up and smiled politely," Hello miss, I am Tracy your maid! Master Uchiha has assigned me to tend to you. I have a robe for you if you would like!" The maid said cheerfully.

How could she act so oblivious to the current situation? Maybe it was for the best. Wait..Maid?! " Erm.. I am sorry you said you were my maid?" Ino questioned.

"Yes miss, you can call me Tracy, Master Uchiha has assigned me to you since you will be …staying with us for a while." Tracy replied.

"Oh.." Ino replied. A WHILE!!!!!!????? Ino was furious, but then her normal clocklike mind started working… At home I am no more than dirt, everyone hates me. I may have to watch my back with Itachi, but as long as I am paid attention to, it sure as hell beats home! And, A MAID!! " Well, I am glad to have you as my maid, but I would like a friend more… You can call me Ino! Also, I think I will take you up on that robe!"

"OH, this will be perfect!" Tracy responded, scurrying over to the bed, and untying Ino. Tracy placed the robe onto Ino, and then led her around the hide out. It was huge, and had many more rooms, Atakutsi must be growing. Once they were back in Ino's room, Tracy helped Ino take a bath, and they talked about the previous night.

"SO err, if you don't mind my asking Ino, what exactly happened?" Tracy questioned.

Sigh ," Well, I passed out in training, then woke up in the living room. I was a little scared so I curled up near Itachi. When I woke I was in his room…As you saw me." Ino Explained. "He had pants on, but he got on top of me, and kissed me, everywhere. Even though he is Uchiha Itachi I... I still felt something... Desire. I wanted him, then he left." "I have to be crazy to want him! I cannot believe myself, it is just there is something about him." Ino said

"Yes, I am a servent to Atakutsi, and have seen a good bit of him around the house, of course I have never done anything with him, but he is a mysterious man, and hot!"

Both of the young women giggled, and continued their gossiping, Ino learning more and more about the household, and Itachi.

So, I know that had to be the longest wait possible, and I am so sorry! I will do my best to update regularly! As always thankyou for your comments, and feel free to leave more! It is fun reading them!


End file.
